Uncategorized Rules
right =Chunkloaders= The following setups are now banned in conjunction with chunk loaders (You may use online only chunk loaders with these setups): This is to help eliminate any unnecessary lag for when you're offline. - Any type of excessive item generation to be used for scrap in the IC2 recycler - Any AE2 autocrafting - Excessive mob farms - Excessive power generation setups (ex. mass squid farms) - Any person with chunkloader access who has been offline more than 7 days may have their chunkloaders removed based on staff's discretion. - Any person with chunkloader access may NOT place these for other members. They are for your use ONLY. Note: this may be added to in the future so please continue to check this thread for updates to this policy. Generally if your base isn't notoriously laggy from our profiling reports you will be in the clear. Keep in mind, if you break any of our chunkloader policies we will not only break the anchors but you may also lose all rights to utilize them in the future. =Mob Spawners= There have been many issues with people's spawners and spawner setups on the server causing lag. So here is a basic guideline/rule set for spawners. You can use either autospawners or spawners purchased at /warp voteshop. However here is a list of rules for them. 1. Spawners must have some form of off/on switch be it levers or rednet cables. Whatever you choose. But it most be able to be turned off or staff will destroy your spawners with no refunds. 2. Mobs must be killed at a faster rate than they are being spawned. The build up of mobs lags the server. 3. Mob farms cannot be chunk loaded. You can use iron block loaders, but not diamond block loaders. 4. If your mob farm is causing server lag staff will break your spawners and there will be no refunds. Most importantly please just use your common sense. If it's laggy find another way to set it up. Grinders seem to be effective. If you need information on grinders check this wiki. http://ftbwiki.org/Grinder_(MineFactory_Reloaded) If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thank you. -DeVco Staff. =Shop= Now open and available at /warp mall, /warp shops, or /spawn (depending on the server). There are various shop sizes available for purchase. Rules for the server mall: 1. Up to four shops may be owned per player. You can, however, ask staff to add other players to have permissions within your shop plot. 2. You may decorate your shop as you see fit. As long as nothing is generating particles or other FPS killers. 3. Once you purchase a shop you have 1 week to stock that shop. Any shops that are not stocked within one week of purchase will be removed. No refunds will be given and the shop will be put back on the market. 4. You must keep your shop stocked. If your shop is out of stock it will be removed. No refunds will be given and the shop will be put back on the market. (Having only 1 or 2 items for sale does not count as a stocked shop. At minimum 5 is required.) 5. Prices cannot be set lower than half of adminshop prices. Staff do random shop checks to make sure this is being done. If you are selling items that are NOT sold in adminshop and it is decided by staff it is too low you will be asked to change your price for said item. For any crafted items, ie. something you have to use machines to make like solar panels or mfsu's, you can sell that for 1/4 the price of base mats charge in admin shop. IF staff has to manually change your pricing for your shops you will be charged the $50 shop price change fee (taken directly from your current balance) and the price that will be set will be full adminshop prices. 6. You cannot use Computer Craft monitors in the shops. AE2 storage monitors are also not allowed. Nuclear Control monitors are allowed. 7. Any shops found to be lagging (either in TPS or FPS) will be asked to correct the issue. If not corrected staff will destroy the offending items and no refunds will be given. 8. Any Tome of Knowledge must be sold for $25,000 or more. Any less and the shop will be removed and will result in a ban. The lowest an Ultimate Hybrid Solar Panel can be sold for is $14000. The lowest a Gravichestpiece can be sold for is $19000. If you are unsure of what you should charge feel free to ask a staff member and we will help you. Buying Shops: There are signs posted outside each shop that states the price. To purchase a shop right click the sign with the price on it. Once a shop is purchased no refunds will be given. Setting up a QuickShop: Place a chest. Hold the item in your hand you wish to sell. Left click the chest with that item. Enter the price you wish to sell the item for. Stock the chest with that item. Keep in mind that the price you are setting is for 1 item not a stack. Useful Information: http://dev.bukkit.org/bukkit-plugins/quickshop/#w-player-nodes wiki for QuickShop 1. If you change the price of your shop you will be charged. (This is to dissuade those who want to constantly undercut everyone.) 2. You will be charged for each shop you create. 3. Deleting a shop will not earn you a refund on that shop. 4. If you are found to abuse the shop you will lose the right of owning a shop. 5. We no longer offer personal warps. 6. The only shops to be made should be at /warp mall or /spawn. Do not make separate malls or shops elsewhere. Enjoy the new shops! And try to play fair with others. If you have any additional questions get with staff in-game. fRS6H.jpg Posted Feb 15, 15 · OP · Last edited Jun 22, 15 by anderjos002 =Teamspeak= Do not post any content containing or referring to: Death, Mutilation, Obscene, and or Sexual, Racist, Offensive, Harrassing, or Bullying, Disruptive in nature, Flaming, Advertising/Recruiting, Spam, Impersonation of Staff or Owner, Illegal Content and or Copyrighted materials 2. If you are in a private channel and are asked to leave by the channel owner do so. 3. Do not harass any other team speak user. 4. Do not curse in channels that aren't specified as 18+. 5. If you have continuous voice transmission we will put you on force push-to-talk. Keep in mind TS is not a right. It is an added bonus that has been made available to you by DeVco. If we find you abusing TS privileges we will ban you from TS. VIP's of any rank may submit a ticket in game asking staff to create them their own locked channel that will require a password to enter. For these private channels you still must comply with the above mentioned TS rules. If you have any questions feel free to ask in game or poke us on TS. fRS6H.jpg Posted Nov 24, 14 · OP · Last edited Nov 24, 14 by anderjos002 =Witchery= From this point on any time it is "ok" to use detrimental Witchery on a player is if you see them in the wild. Any harmful or detrimental Witchery done on a player while they are in a claim is considered bypassing and can be a bannable offense. Furthermore, any Rite of Transposition done on a player without prior approval is also considered bypassing and can be a bannable offense. So to ensure you are following our rules and guidelines make sure that players are NOT IN CLAIMS before doing detrimental Witchery on them.